Legends of MCFFW friends: Cynder Rush's prologue
Consider this as a kind of little sneek prieview to my chapter (chapter 5: castles, werewolves and creeper dragons). This won't be in the story, it's just a little hint to what my character will be like. Story A lone creeper stood in the darkness. Its soft green paws padded delicately across the crisp, frosted grass, making a soft crunching noise as he crawled slowly and carefully. He exhaled, and his breath was visible in a gentle ring of cold steam. Meanwhile, from behind a tree, a young werewolf with poison green eyes and blazing orange hair, which she had tied up by an equally green hair band, watched her prey munch on the frozen leaves growing on a nearby pine tree. She narrowed her gaze and pulled her bow; she had perfect aim on the creeper. Slowly she moved forwards to ensure she hit it, as a single false move could cause this perfect opportunity not only to claim her prey, but to fight her own past. The snap of a twig under her feet caused the creeper to turn around and his eyes, his cold, dark eyes, stared deep into her soul. “I just... can’t...” she breathed as she put down her weapon and her heart sank down into her feet, “Turn the lights back on, Dan.” A harsh metallic click came from across the room, and the darkness of the night was suddenly the brightness of day as the lights flickered on with a cold, unnatural glow. “What’s up this time?” grunted Dan, a grumpy-looking pigman. His pale, pupil less eyes had seen her back out many times before. He had heard all of her excuses, and knew none of them were the real reason why she would never just fire the arrow and get it over with. This time, however, she told the truth. Sitting down on a worn down, wooden bench with her wretched bow and quiver of arrows beside her, she sighed. “Every time I look into their cold, dark, merciless eyes, I see my own soul staring back at me. I’m terrible. I wish it had never have happened.” Dan rolled his eyes (or at least I think he rolled his eyes, it’s hard to tell as he has no pupils) and sat down beside her. “Perhaps you shouldn’t have done what you did to the mansion, the stronghold and the fortress-” he suggested. “You’re forgetting the village.” “Oh, and the village.” “I don’t want to talk about it” she whined, fiddling with the tip of her silky silver tail. “Well, we’re talking about it now” Dan sarcastically snorted as he stood up and left the training room. The second he was out, her ears pricked up and she stopped slouching. Quickly, she rushed across the room over to the other side, where a secret trapdoor lay. She lifted it up, slithered herself down the small hole that only the most agile of werewolves could fit down before sliding the trapdoor back into place. You wouldn’t know it was there, even if you had a super powerful microscope pointed directly at it. She clambered down a ladder, into a room made of pure gold. It would’ve been a beautiful sight to anyone else, but to the werewolf, this was a horrible window to her past. In the centre of the room lay a glass case, and contained in this case was a shimmering sword made of pure diamonds that glinted in the dim torchlight of the golden room. Underneath the sword there was a small bronze plate inscribed with the words: ‘''DRAGONBANE; the day a great adventure comes, it will right the great wrongs it once committed’ '' The werewolf’s name was Cynder Rush, And that great day came sooner than she expected... Category:Cynder Rush's fanfictions Category:Fanfictions Category:Prologues Category:Backstory